


Celos

by Nakuru



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para Shion es imperdonable que la historia se repita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celos

El molesto sonido del teléfono se escuchó por cuarta vez en la noche, y aunque Shion intentó ignorarlo al quinto timbre se rindió, por lo que sin siquiera prender la luz buscó a tientas el aparato.

—¿Aló? ¿Shion? —Al reconocer la voz Shion casi soltó un suspiro. Si su hermana la llamaba a esa hora tenía que ser por algo importante, por lo que no era capaz de colgar el teléfono o pedirle que llamase en la mañana.

—Quien más —contestó al fin la menor de las gemelas Sonozaki mientras se sentaba en su cama—. ¿Pasa algo, Onee?

—Necesito pedirte un favor. —Shion aprovechó la pausa de su hermana para tallarse los ojos y ver el reloj: tres y media de la madrugada—. ¿Recuerdas a Kei-chan?

—¿Kei-chan? ¿Al chico que prefieres sobre tu hermana? —dijo con un falso tono dolido, antes de poder evitarlo. Era obvio que su hermana mayor estaba preocupada, por lo que no era el momento para hacer bromas. Tal vez debería disculparse, pensó, pero Mion contestó de inmediato, sin darle tiempo para eso.

—Sí, él. Ha estado comportándose algo... extraño.

—¿Y yo cómo entro allí? —preguntó Shion, olvidando por completo su intención de pedir perdón.

—Si lo ves, ¿me dirías? —" _¿Eh? ¿Eso es todo?_ " quiso decir, sorprendida. No tenía sentido que su hermana la llamase a tal hora sólo por eso, pero el tono serio en que Mion había hablado le hizo cambiar de idea.

—Si lo veo te informaré todos los detalles de lo que vea.

—O lo que oigas. —Las palabras de su hermana cada vez tenían menos sentido, o tal vez era la hora; fuese como fuese Shion estaba confundida. Como si la mayor de las gemelas Sonozaki se hubiese dado cuenta de eso continuó—: Tiene que ver con... Oyashiro-sama.

El sueño pareció esfumarse en ese momento y Shion se levantó de un salto, alarmada. Si Oyashiro-sama tenía algo que ver sólo había una explicación y de ser así su hermana pasaría por lo mismo que ella...

—Entiendo. —De alguna forma Shion consiguió que su voz sonase calmada, aunque en realidad estaba temblando y no por el frío.

—Gracias, Shion.

La menor de las gemelas nunca colgó el teléfono luego de que su hermana se despidiese. En vez de eso lo lanzó con fuerza contra la pared.

Odiaba que su hermana todavía tuviese a alguien por quien preocuparse, pero odiaba más que, de nuevo, Oyashiro-sama se interpusiese en sus vidas.


End file.
